Confessions in the Circus
by Kitty Harasser
Summary: It was a shame. Neji wanted her but Lee had different plans for their third teammate. NejiTen
1. Tenten the TwoTimer

**Confessions in the Circus**

_Do you ever get the feeling your life is going in a completely wrong direction and the same time, you couldn't be happier?_

_No?...Well you don't have to be a jerk about it; I'm just saying! That wasn't the point anyway. I was supposed to be great. Supposed to be great, the shit. But really who, other than Naruto, can handle all that attention? Although I wasn't as popular as Uchiha, hey, i had a fanclub; as in 30 or plus village chicks that piss themselves whenever I come into view. I was a "genius" afterall. I was (and still am) sexy as hell and come on, how many other 13 -year -olds have a tattoo...on their forehead?!?! Yes, I was supposed to be great._

_... ( --- cheap, uncreative divider)_

"Neji-kun?" each syllable of my name was dripping with a certain hesitant cheerfulness that made me stop my actions momentarily to give attention to the voice's owner.

_Her...wait, her?! _In front of me stood extremelly hott (but not enough for me to acknowledge) panda-headed, bright-eyed konoichi team mate Tenten. I scoffed and pretended to be more interested in the assortment of papers scattered on the desk in front of me.

"Hn." Her eyes lowered to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a grimace before my comrade composed herself and adressed me once more.

"I know that this may a bad time to come and talk but-" she was cut off.

"Oh for Kami's sake, can you shut your damn mouth already?!" We were both bewildered by my sudden of loss of calm. _So_ out of character for me. Shaken, i started again, this time gripping on to whatever relaxed part of me I had left "...Are you honestly trying to _talk_ to me? Tenten, yesterday I was humiliated to an uncharted extent by my own team and my reputation went down the crapper! I'm doing my uncle's damned taxes right so I don't have to face all the pathetic fools of this village!"

"It was an accident!"

"Suck a dick, you whore." Okay, _that _was out of character. I think I might have hurt her feelings because without further notice, she walked hurriedly out the door. I was left alone in my room with only the memory of the previous day to haunt my thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback; Third Person (Normal) POV_

Today was Neji's day... he had finally asked out his teammate. It wasn't one of those 'spur of the moment' type of situations. Being the haughty young lad he was, Neji couldn't have just gone up to the young miss and declared his undying adoration. That was way to embarassing and would make him look like he didn't have control of the situation, which he always did. After thier sparring match he walked nonchalantly over to her heavily-breathing form.

"Such a pitiful sight, are you sure you've been training hard enough...Tenten-chan?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. _Chan? _She gave him the same defiant look she always had during his inward gloating sessions.

"Its annoying to see you in the same position after every match. I'm obviously not working you hard enough. Its almost noon, lets go to Ichiraku's for lunch" (not a classy place, but its the only eatery other than the Curry of Life Shop i know of in the Naruto-verse).

Tenten soon caught on and smiled despite her disbelief.

* * *

Rock Lee had been wandering around aimlessly without his beloved sensei for hours. He was deep in thought. Kiss... kissing...

Not too long ago, he had been turned down by Sakura for the billionth time. Sakura was trying to explain the hopelessness of a relationship when Yamanaka Ino walked over to the two. With a snear she delivered the real reason for the pink-haired konoichi's disapproval. Sakura didn't think he was a good kisser! Now don't take this in the wrong sense, nothing had been shared between the Green Beast and Forehead Girl, not even a simple peck on the cheek. This was just a minor conclusion the Haruno girl had come to, given Lee's awkward lips. Rock Lee baid them farewell and after all that time was still brainstorming for possible solutions to his 'kissing dilema'.

_'I'll prove to Sakura-san that I can kiss. It'll have to be public for her to see it. I know! At the village square! Everyone's getting ready for the circus that came from Iwagakure. They have been setting up a stage. If I demonstrate my 'skills' there she'll be overcome by jealousy and fall into my arms! Shame on me! What unyouthful thoughts. I better not tell Gai-sensei... _' Lee was consumed in his thoughts as he made his way towards the inner core of the village. Sure enough, the two terribly annoying girls were giggling and setting aside their Sasuke-obsessive differences; they called a truce for the day to enjoy the main attraction that was going to be shown in the high outdoor stage: a lion tamer or something.

* * *

Neji and Tenten exited the ramen stand with full tummies. Then they kissed furiously and Neji's hand slid lower and lower down her frame... (J/K!!!! just wanted to screw with who ever is still reading this.) Neji had hoped to spill his feelings during their 'lunch date' but, for a guy like him, it wasn't going to happen just like that. He needed a catalyst...and unfortunately, for everyone, he got one.

"Hey Neji, i hope this isn't too much to ask of you but..." she stopped, as if asking him permission to utter something offensive. He nodded his head encouragingly. "Do you want to go to the circus, it's not going to be here for very long and Ireallywanttogowithyou!!!" she said the last part in a hurry and blushed soon after. Neji looked at her with a blank expression and then smiled awkwardly.

"I suppose we _have _had enough training for one da-WAGH!" Tenten grabbed his hand and the two ran off in the direction of the village square. They arrived a bit later. It was a great deal for the both of them. Tenten ate cotton candy while Neji teased the caged animals when no one was watching. The sky was darkening, signs of dusk approaching. With it, came the cavalry; the horrid gang the young Hyuuga had grown to despise. Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru ran up to the couple.

"Hey, Neji! I never thought I'd see _you _here!" Naruto yelled. The boy then noticed brunette standing inpatiently next to Neji, and _very _close, might I add. Kiba must have seen it too.

"Shut up Naruto, isn't it obvious he's here to spend time with his **_girlfriend_**?" he teased and the two genin (they're 12/13 here, people) burst into laughter. Neji looked caught off guard and Tenten gawked.

"Tenten, go get some candy or something, I'll deal with them." he said coldly. The girl nodded, eager to escape any other embarassing comments. As she walked, an arm extended from a shadowy corner and got a firm grip on her wrist. She had no time to react; it pulled her closer and Tenten found herself pressed against a muscular chest. In the dimly lit area, the person's face was obscure. Who could it...

"Tenten, please help me! I realize how terrible of me it would be to use you, but at this point..." they shifted slightly into the light and the girl was able to see Lee's troubled face inches from her; oh, and did I mention they were pressed together and Lee's arms were wrapped around her tight? Tenten blushed and pushed him away. "No, please. I'm sorry I grabbed you like that but I need your help desperately!" Lee cried out. His teammate began to worry.

"What's wrong, Lee?" She looked at his troubled face.

"Sakura won't go out with me because she believes I'm a 'bad kisser'" He began his wild hysterics and anime tears. Tenten eyed the boy then sighed.

"That's all? What do you want me to do about it?" then Lee gave her a sheepish smile not meeting her gaze and all realization seemed to dawn upon her. She laughed nervously.

"Oh no, you're not thinking-"

"Tenten, let's prove her wrong"

* * *

"No, for the last time, it's a platonic relationship"

"Admit it already, you're into her!" Kiba urged.

"Leave it alone, this is none of you're concern."

"STOP BEING CHILDISH AND-" Kiba was cut off by the sound of the loudspeakers.

"**The show will start in 5 minutes. All circus goers proceed to stage and prepare to be amazed!**"

Neji let out a inaudible sigh of relief. Maybe it was his bad luck that Kiba and Naruto happened to be so nosy. He was in a predicament. There wasn't anything he could say to prove his innocent intentions with Tenten. All he wanted to do was spend some with the girl he liked. It had taken alot out of him to admit his feelings to _himself_. He had to tell this chick and soon! The three (Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Shikamaru had met up with Temari who had come her for a visit) reached the front of the outdoor stage. It had plenty of space with glistening, black floor tiles and curtains that matched the now blackened heavens in colour.

* * *

Rock Lee had taken the girl past a small entrance into a dark room. Tenten heard cheering close-by. He positioned her to stand before him and drew her close. She stopped him.

"I'm not sure about this anymore." Tenten hesitated and then looked sternly at Lee. "I think Neji's finally's coming around; if he is, I will not ruin 'us' by kissing you. Come on, you know its dishonest" she smiled lightly "...and _unyouthful_. Her friend stared down for a long while. He knew she was right however, it didn't stop him from being disappointed. He wanted to win Sakura's affection. Another part wanted to know what Tenten's lips felt like. Lee promptly shook the thought out of his head.

"Yes, I must agree this was a stupid idea, gomen. I shouldn't have taken your time" Tenten rested both hands on his shoulders reasuringly.

"What are you waiting for you idiots, get out there!" the two turned to see the stage manager push them forward. Out of suprise they fell to the ground. Tenten landed on top of Lee; she watched in horror as the blue curtains shot up, unveiling them. Spotlights blooded her vision.

* * *

_One minute before_

"Dude, what's holding your girl up? She ditch you, or what?" Naruto said bluntly. Neji grunted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she's swapping spit with the Candy Counter guy" Kiba chuckled at his disgusting joke and Naruto just smiled like an idiot. Neji could have killed them although that would ruin the stoic, unreachable image he had worked to hard to obtain.

"Really, at least pretend to _care _about your little-"

"Shut up..." Neji had snapped. He raised his voice noticably so that the large crowd that had formed behind them for the show could here clearly. "I LOVE that girl. I didn't see it before but Im in LOVE Tenten. I DONT think she's a promiscuous whore who can't be trusted around men and I KNOW she would never 'ditch' me so I CARE about her and she LOVES ME!" Just then, the drapes behind Neji lifted themselved and pretty much announced the scene the audience beheld. The look on the two younger genin was indescribable. It shook him; the Hyuuga turned and he cringed just as his eyes met with the sight of his teammates on the floor, lips pressed together and a dazed expression on their faces. The crowd erupted into laughter.

"What's that you were saying about love?" Kiba grinned. At that moment, all the pride and self-esteem Neji had built up during the years fled from his grasp. He turned pale and no witty retort followed Kiba's smirk.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

He shut the rest of it out of his mind. He remembered the stinging humiliation as he stalked off through the crowd and headed home. It had been just yesterday. Neji skipped training and remained in his room. He took no calls and answered no vistors. Tenten had somehow talked Hinata into allowing her inside and she invited herself _right _in. She left after some harsh OOC words and left him alone and empty.

Alone and empty; inside and out.

HI! I know this chapter came out a little 'sad' and dramatic. I plan to update. Don't take it too seriously, please. I wrote this just so i could feel what it was to post a fanfiction again. As many of you might have noticed, i wrote this as i went along. You'll have to excuse that. I expect some kind feedback. Come on people, i tried hard despite my lack of motivation! Tell me what you want to happen, NejiTen, LeeTen, or a love triangle perhaps? One MORE thing. Neji's curse mark, not sure how the process of getting it went, but it doesn't wash off with soap and water so its a tattoo to me!


	2. The Affairs of a Mistress

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, oh! I mean Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Chapter Two- The Affairs of a Mistress**

... Two Weeks Later...

_Sometimes, the best way to solve a problem is admitting you have a problem. Unfortunately, EVERYONE in Konoha knows about this problem. What they don't know is the incident was was actually just a series of very unfortunate coincidences. Truth be told, I'm not a two-timing promiscuous whore. I don't like Lee that way (ewwwww) and I want Neji to be on me like syrup on waffles! Now he hates me because I humiliated and shamed my entire team. I don't want to go into the disappointed look Gai-sensei gives Lee and me; or how my crush barely shows up to practice anymore and stakes out in his room for days at a time. I mean, it wasn't THAT much of a fiasco. Was it?_

* * *

Lee and I were having a sparring match; nothing new now that Neji bailed on us every day. Some part of me was exited now that I actually had a chance of winning in a spar. It was very awkward, though. My lips had _touched _his lips. Nasty. My teammate barely looked me in the eyes since then. To add salt to his wounds, Sakura had been disgusted by our little 'display of affection' and was now avoiding Lee on top of it all!

I dodged one of his blows and found an entry getting him square in the ribs. Rock Lee groaned and fell backwards. _He had been holding back..._

"That's enough, you guys" Gai-sensei came out of nowhere. "Control yourselves! We've been contacted by a local farmer. Apparently he needs his underwear ironed and I'm just the good sameritan to do it!" He added with the nice guy pose. (just think ep. 161 with the leeches). Lee perked up.

"Allow me to assist you Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Shut the hell up"

Three heads turned and we saw wisps of unkept dark hair atop a pale face and gorgeous pearl eyes that made me want to lick him all over (Tenten's not a normal girl is she?). Neji... "Are you guys still here? I had been informed you were leaving the training grounds on a task; I thought I could get this place to myself for once" he smirked and the remainder of our team stared at him for a while.

"Works for me...let's go Lee!. It is unyouthful to be tardy for any job!" their teacher said enthusiastically. Lee, still in shock, gave Neji a pleading look and searched his eyes for forgiveness. Nothing. Just _Ice._

Then he turned away and with a nod followed the older man. I was left behind. No one cared if I went along. It's not as if I was a valuable memeber of our cell. I regreted it soon after, seeing as neither Neji or I spoke a word for a while. It was creepy to see him using his all but welcoming Death Glare on me; probing me for something. Why was he so angry? Was I the only one who thought he had blown this accident out of proportion? Sakura and Ino always acted like they knew something about Neji I didn't. The only reason for his wrath would be because he...no. He'd couldn't be in...not with me...

"Well?" a voice broke the silence. Nervously, I directed my head towards him and gave a questioning look. "Let's go spar" he said coldly.

"Hai" I said solemnly and followed.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Lee and Gai had finally reached the small leech infested farm at the edge of town. The younger boy was lethargic and half-hearted while helping out the farmer. Yes, enough for the incredible Maito Gai to notice.

"You don't want to leave them alone, do you" Gai chuckled.

"Do you think...he'll hurt her?" Lee gulped.

"Nonsense..."

* * *

Tenten felt her body smash against the brick-hard wood. "Would you like me to pause this futile match? I wan't to share something with you" There was that monotone voice again. She moaned in pain then staggered until she was standing erect. Neji went on, pretending to ignore her current state. "I'm _very _confused right now" the boy walked towards her, putting a hand to her face. "I've been thinking for a long time and I know it may sound conceited but, what does Lee have that I don't?"

Tenten's lips curled into a smile. She let out a shaky laugh. S_o this is it? He's definitely peeved, the little drama queen. _This was her chance. "Big eyebrows and a dumb haircut". Slowly she wrapped her arms around her teammate who instantly shoved her off.

"Heh, I thought you were only simple girl, tough and confident. You think you can get me to forget everything just by jumping on me? Is this how you and Rock Lee ended up on the floor of a circus glued to each other? Did you just push him down on the floor and make him comply?"

"Nej-"

"And its just my luck I'm in love with you. You're not worth my time, I know it; but i won't go on until your begging to mine."

There, Tenten was left having no idea what was going on. Neji just turned around and left without looking back.

'_Love?'_

TBC!

I suck! Still no humor! Maybe, i'll just turn it to Romance, instead. Did this seem boring to you, or is it just me? Thanks for the reviews, it was three more than i expected xp. As for the next chapter, expect it soon and expect it scandalous, as always! No I DO NOT HARASS THOSE DAMNED CATS!


	3. Razzle Dazzle

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Deidara...fine! Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Three**

**Razzle-Dazzle**

_For some reason, Sakura hadn't seemed all that great to me recently. Her hair didn't look as cute, and her body as curvy (sorry to all Sakura lovers, i'm not insulting her.) Of course, the konoichi hadn't changed a bit; I had. I was noticing another girl, one that had been there for a long time now. She was just as pretty with a nice body and a 'great personality'. She was hot. She was brave. She was offlimits to me or any other man who didn't bear the name Hyuuga Neji. She was Tenten._

_(In case you hadn't realized already...Lee's POV)_

When Gai-sensei and I returned from our little outing, I found her sitting on a base of a tree and my third teammate nowhere in sight. I saw a light pink tint on her cheeks, still fresh. I scowled, beside myself. _He _had done something to her. That's the way it always was. He would charm her and razzle-dazzle her just to keep her on that short leash: his bitch. She awoke from her trance and gracefully stood. I looked away so she wouldn't notice the anger in my eyes. Luckily, she was still in daze. Apperantly, Neji must have taken his shirt off rubbed himself with it because this girl was near drooling. Then I realized something funny. Just weeks before, I was willing to make out with her just to win Sakura-san's angelic love. Now, I wanted to make Neji disappear so maybe I could be the one she blushes for.

"Lee..."

I'm NOT stupid and I know girls don't want me bad. I don't have an ungodly amount of corrupt young women who'd beg me to father their children. I don't have cool hair that caresses my face OR a bloodline limit. Hell, I can only use taijutsu. No wonder Tenten never bothered with me.

"Lee?"

I'm going to find Neji, this matter must be settled!

"Lee?!?! Are you there? Talk to me man!" I came back down to Earth to see Tenten flailing her arms wildly in my face.

"Ah! Tenten-san! Forgive me, I..."

"It's okay Lee. Listen, I'm about ready to go home. Take care" then it had become my turn to blush. She gave me a huge bear hug. Her round cheeks met with mine and her bangs tickled my ear. Her body was smushed to my chest; I felt her warmth radiate onto me and her heart beating. Images flashed in my head. I really don't mean to scare anyone, but my spandex got tighter after that. She had left by then.

Shellshocked, I composed myself and made a decision. "No way in seven hells is Neji keeping her" then I stalked off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

...Normal POV...

Neji was feeling quite happy with himself, having put his 'girl' in her place. He strutted through the streets of Konoha getting loving glances from his Fanclub. The young Hyuuga was just about to head back to his home to "meditate" (aka brag to everyone in the compound about how he let Tenten have it) when he saw a small figure in the distance. As it advanced, Neji could make out...green. Head to toe green, except for orange legwarmers and black bowl cut rushing towards him at sonic speed. _Lee? _

The expression on Rock Lee was far from pleasant. In fact, this sudden change in his teammate scared the hell out of Neji.

"Neji!" the boy said with his usual enthusiasm. "I have come to request a talk with you!"

Neji raised a brow " Really? What on earth could you possibly have to say?" the words were obviously filled with mock-interest. Unfortunately, Lee didn't catch it. He went on.

"It's about Tenten" the other boy's eyes widened. "I'm getting her. I swear to protect her-"

"Come again?"

"I'm gett-"

"My plump white ass you are!" Neji yelled. Many pedestrians stopped and stared on roadside. The Hyuuga Neji has a plump white ass...Lord have mercy.

"Weren't you after Sakura two seconds ago."

"That accidental kiss awakened some thoughts about my teammate. She is a wonderful young girl. And alas, dear Sakura isn't up to par by comparison." Neji was still in disbelief. He didn't even care about the weird looks he was getting from the passerby, he was still plagued by the 'incident' so he didn't have any room in his head to be embarassed about this open talk with Lee.

"Tell me. Was it really an accident?"

"Well...I wanted to kiss her in public...BUT that was just to get Sakura jealous. She refused in the end because she didn't want to kill any possible relationship with you, Neji-kun. Then, the a man pushed us forward; we fell a second before the curtains rose; the rest...well you can imagine." Lee confessed sadly. The prodigy only nodded. This _was _a coherent story. He sighed realizing he might have scared Tenten away for no reason. What's more, he had competition now. Neji had a thought.

"I'll fight you for her" Lee went on. _Oh, the irony. I was on my way to challenge this guy myself. Now, there is no need to. Tenten doesn't want him after all; yet, just like in Sakura's case, he wont give up on her. _

"It will be causeless blood-shed, you fool" he heard Lee groan in frustration. Then he exhaled slowly. "But, if it means so much to you, I'll spare you and we'll have a small contest. Rock Lee's face lit up.

"Please, go on Neji!"

"Who ever gets Tenten to..." he took a few moments to think. "kiss them first gets her."

"Yosh! This contest should be quite simple, my charm lessons with Gai-sensei should win her over instantly. Are you ready Neji?" the Hyuuga was nearly out of sight by the time Lee noticed. He turned back and grinned.

"You know what they say, Lee: the early bird catches the worm, or the cute weapons mistress in this case"

"Girls, I've called you over to discuss a very important issue" it was the said 'cute weapons mistress' in front of her small female audience. There, in her room the circle of friends had formed: Hinata, Ino, and Temari. ( Temari was still there on her visit to Konoha and Sakura had gone to Sasuke's house to "practice their techniques")

"Did Neji fondle you or something" Ino asked bluntly. Tenten face flushed and she quickly looked away.

"What happened today?" Temari asked smugly. They were on to her.

"Okay, he's still pissed at me, guys. He came to training, beat my sorry ass, made sure I was down and told me I was going to be his whether I liked it or not!"

"Awwwwww!" Ino cooed. Hinata's features showed she knew something she wasn't telling. Temari just laughed heartily.

"What the hell?" Tenten screeched."Why are you laughing Temari, why are you in my house anyway. This is a friends only meeting!" Temari whimpered.

"I'm not a friend?"

"Dude, at the Prelims you beat me effortlessly, threw me callously into the air, and gave me a nice soft landing on the handle of your fan! Oh! And then you thrust me into the loving arms of ROCK LEE!"

"What's wrong with Lee?" The blonde asked calmly.

"Lee sweats alot. You can imagine after days running in the Forest of Death what-"

"Okay, we get it!"

"Whatever. You guys aren't helping" In a matter of minutes her friends...and Temari were out the flippin' door. Tenten decided the best way to brainstorm was to be alone. She grabbed a glass of water from her kitchen and re-entered her room. The girl had already showered before her guests came and was now getting changed into her PJ's. As her shirt slid up, she exposed her flat stomach and part of her lacy blue bra. Suddenly, she noticed a figure on her bed. One with long dark hair and haunting white eyes...laying propped up by the pillows with one leg over the other and arms crossed. She squeaked, realizing she was over-exposed with Hyuuga Neji staring at her body, smirking.

"No, please don't mind me. Go on"

TBC.

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** the characters are now 15/16. everyone cool with that? If they're older, they are mentally and emotionally ready to handle new experiences (no, i'm not hinting at any future lemons, people) and I'm pretty sure that older Neji isn't a homosexual (ITS NOT A MAN-SKIRT ITS TRADITIONAL ROBES!) and would be more likely to notice Tenten and Lee would get weaned off of Sakura. Plus, Tenten has bigger boobies when she's 16. That alone could make or break this story. Please review with your opinions and suggestions for the story's plot.


	4. Through the Window Pane

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you don't own Naruto, lets go cut ourselves and cry. Unless...you're Masashi Kishimoto. Why the hell are you reading this, Kishimoto-sensei? shouldn't you be in asia. or continuing the never-ending manga that is Naruto? What is wrong with you?!...Don't hunt me down and send ninjas on me, please.

**Chapter 4**

**Through the Window Pane and What Lee Saw!**

_There I was...in Tenten's room carrying out what had seemed like a good plan at the time. On the outside, I stayed calm. On the inside...well, my teammate was undressing herself in front of me. Inside, I was a wreck. I believe my words were 'No, please don't mind me. Go on' thats not debonair or gallant; she's going to think I'm some wily-ass pervert! Dare I say, I might lose to Lee. Oh, the humiliation. Okay, I can't let that happen! I won't show up to training to see them necking in front of me! Ewwww...mental images..._

_Neji POV_

After my infamous words, Tenten kind of stood there. I thought she was about to faint. Bright red had announced itself on her round cheeks. Several minutes passed with her arms frozen above her head never breaking eye contant with me. Then, her arms lowered themselves and her shirt fell back into place. She slinked away into her bathroom and closed the door softly behind her.

I heard muffled curses and loud thumps on the walls. Being a genious, I took this time to the window from which I had entered. I scrambled up her bedroom wall and tried to pry it open.

"Leaving so soon?" a kind voice reached my ears. Hesitantly, my head turned to see Tenten (in a pink spagetti strap PJ top and red PJ shorts, hell yeah people!) standing inches from me. I expected the very worst. Unfortunately, it was in this situation that my body failed me and a horror-stricken look flashed across my face. I jumped down from the window sill and landed unceremoniously on the floor next to her. Her eyes softened and she let out a small laugh at my expense, no doubt. Nevertheless, I held my tongue and waited for her to speak. "Oh c'mon, Neji! Why did you pick today to give me an unannouced visit?"

"Hn."

"Oh, I see. This is the part where 'I beg to be yours'?" she burst out into a fit of laughter. I put on my coldest expression. I'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing how deeply embarassed I was. Then came my defense mechanism: I smirked the smirkiest smirk I could muster.

"Heh, it was worth a shot" Any idiot could tell I was faking a cool head. She ceased her mad giggling and stared at me.

"Well, why _did _you come?"

"Umm...I wanted to sleep over?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not. I already made arrangements with Hiashi-sama. Oh! That reminds me. He told me to give him a call when I got here. May I please use your phone?"

Normal POV

"Riiinnnng, Riiinnng" the sound echoed in the weapons mistresses's kitchen.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she groaned. Neji shrugged. The ringing continued. The pair walked down the hallway and into the room. Tenten grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Tenten?" a deep, male voice asked firmly in the other end. The girl in question was slightly taken aback. It could be a stalker-rapist guy. She contemplated hanging up but then she remembered Neji was with her and a feeling of relief came over her. "Hello? Is this Tenten?" the voice sounded impatient and...familiar. However she had no time to think it over. The man had sounded urgent.

"Yes, it's me. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi" It felt as though a bomb had fallen ontop of her. The color drained from her face. Neji's uncle? How did he know her number? One thing was certain, he sounded _furious_! "It has come to my attention that my nephew is spending the night in your house? Is this true?"

"Yes, si--"

"Well, then. Lets get one thing straight. Neji is priceless to me! He is like the son I never had. Do you know how frightening it is to have him sleeping with _you?"_

"Excuse me, sir, but--"

"Listen, girl, if you even _think _about having your wicked ways with my little Neji, I WILL hurt you!" he sounded like he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He might well be doing so because Tenten had to yank the phone away from her ear before she went deaf.

"What are--"

"You! Because of you, my poor little nephew spent an entire week in his room, crying his little eyes out. According to my youngest daughter, he was under the impression there was something between you and him. Then, you publicly displayed your affection for that strange Lee boy! Why he wishes to spend time with you, completely eludes me! I won't question him or make him come back home...you better not have herpes!" Tenten gasped at this. She was at a complete loss of words and could only make strange sputtering noises. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on hers and another take the phone from her grasp.

"Hiashi-sama. There is no cause for alarm. I will be sleeping in Tenten's guest bedroom. I only came by to clarify things with her. Expect me back tommorow at noon." Neji spoke calmy as always. Tenten looked thankfully at her rescuer. The words coming through the telephone were more subdued and she smiled knowing only Neji could have calmed down such beastly anger. "Goodnight, Hiashi-sama" he put the phone back in its stand and removed his hold on the girl's hand.

"Neji, you _do _know I don't have a guestroom, right?"

"Yes, but my uncle doesn't" he said.

"Why, you sly-" she grinned. "That's not a cause for celebration. Now you don't have a place to sleep, smart one."

"I doubt that, you have a queen sized bed that could easily fit two people"

"Hold it! It's awkward enough having a guy stay in my house. I'm not sleeping with him, too!" she screamed. Neji arched his eyebrows.

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not hitting the couch" Tenten growled at his stubborness. She knew that once he made his mind up, nothing would change it. Sighing, she motioned for him to follow her. Walking past the small hallway, they were back in her bedroom.

"Let's just stay in here for now. We can sort the rest out, later." Tenten climbed onto her bed. Neji mimicked her action. Left with nothing to talk about, the Hyuuga prodigy took time to observe the pretty young girl in front of him. She sat with her legs crossed at the edge of the bed. Skillfully, she removed her hair ties, allowing her wavy brown tresses to cascade down her shoulders (A/N:god, how many times has that little bit been used in this site?). Setting the ties on her night stand, she turned to face him with an adorable smile that made Neji weak. He pursed his lips, knowing that if he were to speak now, he'd be stuttering more than his cousin. He almost lost sight of the reason for this sleep over. _The kiss..._ Shouldn't he be romancing her right now? Tenten sought this opportunity to interrogate Neji. "So...any reason _why _you came over? You've been acting strange all night. Just this morning, you threatened me and then told me you _loved _me or something. Were you high, be honest."

Neji had been caught off guard by her onslaught of questions. The only thing he could do was shake his head.

"No, I guess I just got caught up in all the drama. That little show I put on for you today...it was a mixture of embarassment, self-pity and a deep yearning for vengence. I've been a bit of a drama queen lately." he lowered his gaze. This strange 'confession' puzzled the girl. He was unearthing more questions than he was answering.

"Just so you know, Lee and I...we're not like that. It was an accident." she said sympathetically.

"I know. Lee told me already. Don't be sorry. Heh, it was my fault; if it hadn't been for my confessions in the circus." Neji mused . '_thats right, Neji. You've almost got her.' _He scooted closer to her on the bed. Neji began 'absent-mindedly' stroking her hair.

"Umm...Neji?" Tenten was becoming suspicious. She clasped his hand and brought it down to hers. "A little too affectionate, aren't we?" the boy next to her blushed a bit. The weapons mistress shook her head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What are you up to?"

(Insert Page Break)

"I'm not sure about this..."

"You look great, Lee!" a deeper voice said with youthful enthusiasm.

"Sensei no offense but you how do you know if you are not a woman, like the target in question."

"Heheheh." the laughter boomed. "That's exactly why I invited one here! You can come out now, Sakura-san!" responding to the cheerful invitation, Haruno Sakura's silhouette became distinct amongst the shadows surrounding them.

"Sakura-san! Sensei how did you...why did you..?" Rock Lee was slightly startled at first. Then he realized Maito Gai must have told the girl everything for her to have come along. The green-clad freako dude chuckled again.

"It was quite simple, _really_. I just explained to Sakura-san hear that she wasn't good enough anymore. Now she knows that Tenten is the only one for you. Luckily, she was glad to help you despite her wreched inferiority!" Sakura grumbled at this comment. Lee's face turned red with embarassment.

"It's okay, Lee. Don't worry about me" she smiled warmly placing a gloved hand (time-skip, remember.) on his shoulder. "I'll get over the rejection." _Inner Sakura: FINALLY!(she magically came back for some reason) _

"Well" Gai started, interupting the feel-good moment that was forming "Sakura, you _do _know where we are, don't you?" The pink-haired girl took a look around. She saw a small house. What it lacked in size in made up tenfold with its comely charm. The decorated windows were dark except for one. She recognized the area easily.

"Tenten's house!"

"Precisely! Our goal is to get Lee in through the bedroom window and have him lay on her youthful bed. When Tenten comes back in, she will be in awe of his handsomeness and maybe even share a youthful kiss! Get ready guys!"

"Hai!" they said in unison. Sakura thought it was the dumbest plan she had ever heard but it was unlikely for those two to listen to reason. The trio tip-toed closer to the structure.

"Okay, this is where you come in, Sakura. Would you please identify which window belongs to the bedroom?"

"That's easy!" the konoichi pointed effortlessly to the last window on the right of the house; the one that had the lights on. As they got closer, the three heard voices.

"I'm not up to anything, Tenten-chan" a familiar cold voice stated.

"Don't call me that!" came a feminine voice filled with mock-anger.

"Why not? It's cute" then they heard the second voice launch into a fit of giggles.

"Neji, stop that! Get off of me! What are you trying to do?"

Meanwhile, the group of shinobi outside grew curious and they finally reached the window sill. With stealth only obtainable by experienced ninja, Gai, Lee, and Sakura peeked onto the sight beyond the window pane. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Hyuuga Neji, aka Mr. Tight-Ass, was on the bed smothering another person in revealing PJ's. They seemed to be play-wrestling and laughing all the while. Neji had pinned her down. Tenten held her hand to his pale face and he leaned in closer. Outside, the others stared with wide eyes. Sakura smiled inwardly. She had always supported NejiTen secretly. '_It's so obvious they were meant for each other! Like Sasuke and Naruto! Wait, scratch that Hinata and Naruto!' _She glanced nervously at Lee and found that his hands were clentched into fists. He seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Neji...I will not lose!" he shouted heroicly. So loud in fact, it only showed how absorbed in their play Neji and Tenten were because they failed to notice anything. "I have to stop them before he kisses her!" he gave another cry. He crouched down to the ground and crawled away until he was a safe distance from the window. Sakura tried to stop him but Gai put a firm grip on her shoulder. Lee stalked over to the door and with a bandaged fist, almost knocked down the door. "HELLO? ANYONE HOME?"

The remainder of the 'squad' looked into the situation in Tenten's room. Lee had succeded just before the two teenagers' lips met. Tenten groaned and rolled off the bed. "Wait right here, I'll go see who it is." Neji nodded as she exited the room. He became aware of another's presense close by.

"Who ever's there, I suggest you leave before I have to trouble myself and go looking for you" he hissed. That seemed to do the trick because within seconds Neji knew he was alone in the room. Sakura and Gai had retreated to the nearby bushes.

After several minutes, he was releaved to her Tenten's footsteps in the hallway. Then his spine tingled as he felt another pair of steps. "Tenten..." expecting the worst, he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, his eyes were greeted with a melancholy sight. His 'girl' dragging Rock Lee in the room by the arm.

"Wow, Neji. You never told me Lee was coming over too." Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"So? Where do I sleep. Is it alright if it's not the couch?" he grinned sheepishly. Tenten sighed at the thought of sharing her bed with Neji and Lee. Woah, she really needed to rephrase that.

TBC.

Did you guys enjoy? I know...Long chapter. Isn't that a good thing to most of you:p. hahaha. I'm not the world's biggest Sakura fan but she did come in handy in this chapter. Tell me what you want to happen next. Believe it or not, your reviews have greatly influenced this story. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and the faithful ones who have reviewed each chapter. I can't say who but you know who you are. Luv ya!

Tenten: Please don't tell the authoress to make me kiss Lee!

Lee: Please tell the authoress to make Tenten kiss me!

Neji: Why am I such a pervert in this story?


	5. Beat Dat Ho!

Disclaimer: I bet you guys are still heartbroken about not owning Naruto, if it makes you feel better...whispers neither do I.

Chapter 5

**Beat Dat Ho!**

_Oh my oh dear oh me!!! Could this night get any worse? At one point, I didn't mind having Neji sleep over tonight. I kind of...liked the idea. Now that Lee's here, he won't stop staring at us like he's anticipating Neji's next moves. I think I might even be going crazy because I keep hearing giggles coming from the bushes. Well, maybe its best Lee came. He's a very decent guy and Neji just seems hornier by the minute. At least I would be safe...or so I thought._

...Panda POV...

Well, one thing was decided quite fast: Two people would share the bed and one would sleep on the couch. Problem solved? Hardly. Unfortunately, none wanted the couch. I became worried when I volunteered to sleep there but they refused the notion. It turned into a 'Who gets to share Tenten's bed with Tenten!' fight. Neji looked about ready to use Jyuuken on Lee and Lee looked about ready to start opening some gates of chakra on Neji. Stupid me could only stand there and be the reward for whoever won. I caught some of the argument.

"You simpleton. You are not fit to share a bed with a lady."

"Neji! I don't think your intentions are pure enough. You told me what you wanted to do with Tenten-chan!"

"Hold It! What?!"

...Normal POV...

A third voice had joined the conversation. The two males turned their attention to the flustered young woman feet from them. Her cheeks had became palid. She was staring, horror-stricken at Hyuuga Neji.

"What is it that he told you, Lee?"

The .cough. unattractive .cough. boy grinned mischivously and walked, rather skipped, over to his kunoichi teammate. Enjoying himself, he brought his lips dangerously close to her and whispered harshly in her ear. Tenten's jaw dropped; her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"OUUUUUTTT!!!" Neji wasn't sure what happened next. It was all a blur until he realized he was lying in a heap outside Tenten's bedroom door. He staggered to his feet and brushed himself off.

"That bastard" he muttered. He had **never **told Lee what he wanted to do to Tenten...NOT that he wanted to do anything to her! That Lying Green Bastard was in _his_ Tenten's room with _his_ Tenten while a perfectly innocent Hyuuga was being punished?

_Was he alright with that?_

Hells no!

_Was he going to take that?_

Hells no!

_Was he going to do something about it?_

Hells yeah!

10:00 pm

Tenten was snuggling against the pillows of her very comfortable bed. For an hour and a half now, she had been trying to sleep but two things prevented her. First of all, Lee's snores sounded like a dying animal. Secondly, she felt terrible leaving her crush since the academy out in the hallway like that. Well, it was horrible Neji to be thinking about and he deserved it! After a few more minutes of denile and convincing herself, she finally drifted off to sleep.

10:37 pm.

Neji heard no movement inside the room. He activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. Tenten was sleeping peacefully on her side with her arms tucked under her head. To her left was Rock Lee sprawled out, taking up much of the bed. _Perfect._ He turned the knob ever so slowly and let the door creek open, allowing just enough space for his to slide in. Neji let his chakra flow to the soles of his shoes and took measured steps towards the two.

Lee awoke to see a silhouette towaring above him. 'Tenten?' he mumbled groggily, sitting up. It shook its head. Before Lee could react he felt a hand swiftly deliver a blow to the back of his head and he fell back out of consciousness.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was bathing the room but it only seemed to be magnified by her bright, chocolate orbs. She was hestitant to get up and found it much more appealing to sink back into her warm covers. It took a while for the happenings of the previous evening to come back to her. Suddenly, the girl was wide awake. She wrestled with the sheets a bit until she flipped completely around. "How could I have forgotten about--" she choked on her sentence "Lee?!"

Had she missed something? What the hell was going on here? Beside her lay a boy...around her age. His hair was a network of long dark brown tresses snaking over his pillow. Despite his closed eyelids, one could note his face was flawless, his profile modeled as by the very picture of perfection. Tenten's gaze traveled lower down his neck to his chest where a white tank top was all that masked his lean, muscular torso. (Okay, enough about him. Goodness. No wonder the boys conceited) The weapons mistress ripped her gaze from him instantly. She noticed Neji's clothes folded neatly at the edge of the bed yet no Lee. What had _happened _while she was asleep?!

Tenten squirmed out of bed and was preparing to get to the bottom of this when a hand got a firm hold of her small wrist. Her head whipped back to see Neji sitting up; his face was emotionless. Nonetheless, Tenten felt herself being pulled back towards him.

"You are probably wondering what happened."

"Yes?"

"Lee's fine. We just agreed to swap beds so I could talk to you as soon as you woke up." Neji stated nonchalantly.

"..."

"Tenten, I didn't say anything about you like Lee said and I just wanted you to know that since I think I'm coming off as a no-good pervert to you. I appologize and you know it's not my true nature."

"I was beginning to suspect Lee was lying, anyways." Tenten smiled slightly "Just because you've been acting strange for a while now doesn't make you a pervert although you should tell your doctor about these damned mood-swings you've been having. Why did you have to get rid of Lee, though?"

"Hn"

"You were jealous weren't you, Neji?" he released her from his grip and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as she teased him.

"No, I just prefer sleeping with you."

"You should-"

"Rephrase that? I know."

"Awwwwww!" a chorus of voices were heard outside the ever-popular window.

"What did I tell you guys?"

"You were right Sakura-chan! Neji-nii-san loves Tenten-chan! How wonderful!"

"They're just so cute together, good job Sakura! We must tell everyone in the village at once!"

"...Well whadda ya know, he's not gay."

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked dumbfounded and Temari just shrugged. "What? It's not like he ever showed interest in women!"

The bubble-gum haired member of the group shook her head. "Control yourselves girls! The objective here isn't to tell the whole world about this slowly blossoming romance, it's to take Lee out of the equation." The other girls looked confused "Listen! Lee could really mess this up and come on, how many other OTPs (one true paring) have been realized over the years?"

"I got Shikamaru" Temari said cockily.

"Bitch" Ino muttered under her breath.

"Was was that?" the other blonde growled.

"Guys! Please, Sakura-chan has a point." Hinata pleaded. Sakura nodded at the heiress and cleared her throat.

"So, any volunteers?"

...Back to our 'OTP'...

The two were silent, not quite sure of what to say. Tenten clung to the moment, closing her eyes and attempting to cuddle with the prodigy but she was gently pushed away. She abruptly looked at Neji. He appeared to be deep in thought. Confusion stole at her features.

"Do you know, Tenten, I just realized I never properly took you on a date. Our lunch at Ichiraku's was interupted due to the traveling circus..." He trailed off. It would seem the any mention of the circus and its events were taboo around the Hyuuga.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm going to take you on a date, baka."

"Excuse me? First off, why is that a command and not a question?! Why are you calling me an idiot when since yesterday, you've been acting comepletly retarded?! Hyuuga Neji, we're not even dating, I don't think you even like me!" the weapons mistress began to ramble and the prodigy rolled his eyes "Look, don't toy with me like that! If you just want to date me because you're bored then just don't 'cause that would hurt seeing as I love y--"

She immediately bit back her words. Neji arched his eyebrows, very much amused when she clapped her hands over her mouth. She searched his lavender eyes with anxiety. Tenten nearly gasped when the Hyuuga made direct eye contact with her _and held it_. The next few seconds felt like hours and the girl begged for something to shatter the awkwardness '_Oh my oh me! He's gonna hate me he's gonna kick my ace of spades' _

After a long, drawn out period of held breaths...Neji smirked and chuckled a bit to himself. Tenten's eye twitched.

"Alright then, since you love me, a simple brunch date won't kill you. Put some clothes on." he directed, the smirk never leaving his mouth. Tenten had already done the anime fall + giant sweatdrop twice now. She swayed to and fro and clumsily walked to her dresser. Neji, being the great thoughtful man he was, had already picked out a suitable outfit for his young date. He walked past her, hastily shoving the clothes into her arms. Without so much as a 'WTH, dude?' Tenten mumbled something incoherent and walked into her bathroom.

(With Tenten)

Seconds later, Tenten returned to her normal, thinking self. She directed her attention to the task at hand and began unfolding the clothes in her hands. She supressed a shriek. _Neji_ wanted her to wear a 'way too tight for comfort' blue spaghetti strap shirt (lace included) and a mid-thigh denim miniskirt with pink hearts on the back pocket! She was going to walk around with hearts on her ass?! She had gotten these items from Temari, her 'aquaintance' for Christmas last year and had made sure to stash them in the very back of her dresser drawer. Tenten sighed and went to turn the doorknob.

"Yes, Tenten, you are _going _to wear that so don't even bother coming out yet." another command was voiced outside the door. She grumbled and scolded herself for being such a push-over. What could she do? There was something about Neji she just couldn't resist so she complied with almost anything he said. '_I'm so pathetic' _she whimpered. She then began wriggling into the shirt and wrestling with the skirt.

Minutes later she came out with fully dressed except for shoes which drew her to her bedroom closet. Her shoe hunt was interupted by the feeling of being watched. When she turned her head, sure enough Neji was staring at her full-throttle with his expressionless face which made the situation _that _much more unerving.

The Hyuuga just then seemed to realize he had been discovered and his cheeks took on a light pink tint. He opened his mouth in an attempt to explain...then closed it. Opened it again, then closed it. Finally he spoke.

"U-Um...the s-sandals. Blue sandals...wear those." his face was flushed and he now felt the _true_ male counterpart of his cousin, Hinata.

(Insert Break!)

The 'couple' entered Fancy Shmancy High-Brow Restaurant in scenic Konoha trying to shake the uncomfortable silence from themselves. Neji pulled out Tenten's seat for her and helped her sit down. Then he took a seat himself and they waited patiently for the menus to arrive.

"Ugh. May I get you a drink or something?" an all-too recognizable voice smat at the pair. Both heads turned in mirroring their intense suprise. _Sasuke?!_

"Sasuke?!" they both gaped.

"What?" he said gruffly, pulling a lock of his ebony hair away his eyes. The two continued to stare in shock. "What?! Haven't you guys heard of summer jobs?"

"It's the middle of spring..." Neji sighed, still a bit rattled.

"ohhhhhh! 'It's the middle of spring' " the Uchiha mocked "What would you know, Mr. I-still-have-my-whole-family-alive-to-support-my-angsty-white-ass?! I have to pull my own weight around this place!" he choked, fists clentched.

"Are you done?" _another _pause.

"So that'll be two cokes to start you off?" Sasuke forced a smile before retreating to the kitchen.

"That was strange, Neji..."

"What hasn't been? I'm getting a migrane and any minute I know some dumbass will come charging through the doors of this establishment and bitch their heads off about a tampon or something."

"Wow, Neji-kun. You really aren't yourself this week."

"Damn straight." The Hyuuga added before taking a thin sip of their complementary water.

Unfortunately, Neji was right...except for the tampon part.

(Insert Break)

"WHERE IS HE?!?!"

"Please, calm down..."

"WHERE is...HEEEEE?!?!?"

"F-Father!"

"He SAID he would return by noon!"

"...It's 12:01..."

"Come along, Hanabi. We must retrieve our precious Neji at once. What news do you have of his where-abouts?"

"Well, since you forced me to stake out at Tenten-san's house last night...I saw them head out to that Fancy restaurant place a while back"

Hyuuga Hiashi put on his traveling cloak and top hat making him look like a true aristocrat. His younger daughter accompanied him out of the dojo and together they set off towards the village marketplace.

By the time they arrived, it was half past noon. Hanabi cringed noticing the murderous look on her father's face. _Why the hell is he obsessed with Neji-nii-san, anyway? He's not even his flippin' kid! _She had no time to burrow into this question. Hiashi practically tore the door from its hinges. He stomped past the waiters and the greeters, past leaving customers and kicked through protruding chairs. This went on until his pearl eyes narrowed upon his prey.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

The ear splitting screech reverberated through the entire building, not missing one corner or crevise. The boy in question promptly dropped his spoon and the grip he had on Tenten's hand. A firm fist slammed into the table. The girl's jaw dropped as the smoke and sawdust cleared. The fist belonged to obviously Neji's uncle but with the death glare he had etched on his face, this was far from a friendly run-in.

"HUSSY!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"HUSSSSYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh I'll give you something to beg about!" Hanabi stared in awe as she witnessed, quite possibly, the very instant in which the Clan head lost his mind. He drew back his fist and locked his raging orbs on the bun haired teenager glued to the seat; her expression was full of confusion and horror. The room seemed to blurr into the background and the only thing in focus was her father. It was as if he was uncertain of what he should do, a first for a man of his calliber; however, he was clearly preparing to open up a whole case of whoop-ass on a defenseless (or stupified) kunoichi.

The scene played out in slow motion. A grown man lunged himself at a jouvenile girl. Her eyes shut tight and prepared for impact. A table cleared. Footsteps. Stomps. A grunt. An embrace? Hanabi shot back into full awareness. Her heartless cousin, the recluse, was holding Tenten apparently shielding her from the oncoming Jyuuken. There was a wild ferocity in his eyes she had never seen. The girl he clutched was still squeezing her eyelids together with her arms forming an 'X' before her. Hiashi stopped short nearly falling back due to the sudden change in acceleration. He blinked a few times, dumbfounded and then returned his arms to his sides.

Neji let out a sigh of relief and released Tenten who had finally opened her eyes.

"Beat that ho! Beat that ho!" a low chanting was audible from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Itachi and Kisame repeating the words exitedly, clapping their hands to the rythm.

"That's it? What kind of a cat fight was that?" Kisame growled.

"As if it would have been enjoyable seeing an old woman take down a panda, Kisame"

"Um, Itachi-san? Are you sure you don't need glasses-"

"I'm fine, let's role" the elder Uchiha said monotonously before the two exited, flouncing around in their coats.

"...Okay, that never happened." Neji said, slightly amused. "Well, Tenten. It would seem I was right. Someone _did_ come here and bitch at us" the girl just nodded half-heartedly mouthing words to herself. Hiashi lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-san. I don't know what came over me just then"

"Probably those four tablets of pep pills you took last night, Father"

"Oh yeah...No matter. I saw how much this promiscuous girl means to you after you got in the way of my attack just to save her so I will try my hardest not to object to your relationship." claps and whistles were heard throughout the room from the other diners.

"Hold the phone. Relationship?" Tenten wheezed.

"Please, you are excused from here while I sort out the damages done to this fine eatery and remember, the rest of the clan doesn't need to hear word of this, Neji. I really must talk to my doctor about those prescription drugs..."

"Thank you for your understanding. You are truelly wise, Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed before grabbing his property Tenten and casually strolling out.

(Outside)

"What the burger flippin'...'relationship'?!" she spat the second they were out of earshot.

"It would seem my uncle is under the impression that we are _seeing each other_."

"Wait, how much of each other?" Tenten cried out, appalled.

"No, no! He merely thinks we are dating." Neji began walking again along a nearly deserted street. His face was unaturally relaxed and held no particular expression, although he did let out a half smile when he heard Tenten exhale a sigh of relief. She shifted uncomfortably in her tight clothing. Her eyes transfixed on his back.

"Neji...wait. Can we sit down a bit?" Her teammate looked back over his shoulder, a bit suprised, but complied nontheless. They found an empty bench set under a shady tree and let the suspence disperse a bit.

"What's the matter?" Neji said, sounding characteristicly uninterested, yet he allowed himself to look down reassuringly at Tenten.

"I'm deeply confused right now. Why didn't you correct your uncle and tell him we aren't really a couple...unless we are." She blushed a bit at the last part. Neji took his time answering which made her increadibly uneasy. "...Forget about it, Neji. Stupid question."

"Tenten, I would like to think of myself as straightforward. I do not like to 'beat around the bush' or repeat myself. Lately, I have been cheating myself and my morals. Tenten, you are very important to me. You are like a best friend." _A possession _"You are a reliable teammate" _My little training dummy _"I admire your company greatly" _I can hardly stand to be without you_. "You are strong" _And exotic._ "And I always want to be there for you" _to make sure you will mine only _"You are indispencible" _My beautiful treasure. _Without realizing, he looked away into the canopy of the forest surrounding them, seemingly uneasy about these thoughts.

"What are you getting at? You're usually really blunt."

"Precisely my point. Tenten, ever since before the circus..." Neji turned to face her on the bench leaning closer to her so she was forced to lock eyes with him. _Lee. You will never take her from me, you Sakura fanboy. Learn your place. Tenten is _**my**_ woman._ Neji smirked inwardly ignoring his possesive inner side. Less and less space remained between the two. The boy took the opportunity to study Tenten in a way he had never dared to before not in _that _way, perverts, to take in every detail of her face. He wondered slightly why he had never given her a second glance growing up when she had practically obsessed over him back then. Well, he had only realized he even _liked _her a month ago and he was pretty slow when it came to 'romance' even though half the clan had labeled him as the prince charming type. "I had come to realize..."

_**'OMG OMG OMG!!!!**_' thought inner Tenten.

'_OMG OMG OMG!!!!' _thought normal Tenten.

"You are a very precious friend and I don't say that to just anybody." he concluded, nodding his head lightly to enphasize the last part of his statement. Tenten huffed a bit involuntarily and rolled her eyes.

"For all shit I've gone through because of you, I damn well better be." she groaned. Neji chuckled a bit at this statement. He knew what a let down he had just caused her and his sadistic side kicked in. The Hyuuga concluded that he couldn't tell her just yet. She would suspect his out-of-character lovey-doviness and he might not get a kiss! Instead, he grabbed Tenten by her shoulders and pushed her onto him in a friendly frisky xp embrace and in turn, the weapons mistress had to fight back a catastrophic blush from manifesting on her cheeks.

( With Lee)

A figure groaned as it quickly, yet painfully rose to its feet. A telltale green spandex jumpsuit was splattered with crimson stains and adorned with rips in various places. The boy ran a bandaged hand through his bowl cut mopping up blood and sweat, much to his disgust. Lee observed his surroundings only to deduct he had spent the night in a dumpster. Crawling out, he saw the sun setting behind the Hokage monument. Rock Lee was dusting himself off when something sparked in his mind.

"Oh Kami, TENTEN!!!" he broke into a sprint, searching blindly for his two comrades.

"Target sighted. Sakura, you're on"

"Roger that, Temi-chan"

"Don't fuckin' call me that."

"Oh, whatever! I don't have time for this. Wish me luck girls. I'm going in!"

Lee slowed down to hurried steps as he continued his quest to find his love. "I hope Neji hasn't done anything...risky." He said filling the air with his own brand of Lee-like disappointment. He sighed and pouted, staring at the ground and kicking a small pebble as he went. All he remembered was Neji...Tenten's room...darkness. In retrospect, he decided he deserved it for pulling that unyouthful trick on the prideful Hyuuga and sending a very pissed off Tenten on him. Rock Lee didn't exactly understand what was drawing him to Tenten like a bee to honey. He also didn't know what had prevented him from noticing his feelings earlier. _Oh, yea...Sakura-san. _He mumbled words to himself and continued walking. The girl was exceptionally pretty. Of course a teenage boy would have liked her! Who didn't? except for Neji, Shika, Chouji (I pray), Kiba, Shino, Gaara, **Sasori** etc. Sakura had plenty of male admierers but Lee had wisened up during the years and finally given up much against his own sacred rule.

_So is that all Tenten is to me? A rebound? A hollaback girl? _ he cursed himself at the thought of that being true. His thoughts were once more halted by the sound of his name coming from behind him. His head whipped around.

_Well, speak of the devil._ Haruno Sakura, everyone's favorite cherry blossom stood before him in her usual attire with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lee-kun! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" she beamed at him.

"Uhh...hello Sakura-san!" Lee shouted back with excessive loudness (as usual) overcoming his sudden loss of words. Sakura only shook her head teasingly and rushed up to him. Trying as hard as she could to ignore the garbage stentch still on him and managing to maintain her smile, she led him down the cobblestone pathway.

"So, um, S-Sakura-san. Why are you-"

"I've missed you alot since you started spending so much time with Tenten-chan" she gave convincing pout and kept the firm grip on Lee's forearm.

"Oh, is that so?" he blushed a little. They were now entering a shaded area with benches and water fountains scattered across the path.

"You bet-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence. Up ahead were the unmistakable figures of Neji and Tenten. She was resting with her head on his lap, fast asleep; Neji looked dazed and close to conking out as he ran his hand up and down her arm. Lee, who was still caught up in her previous statement, failed to notice the heartwarming moment. _Oh noooo!!! He'll totally kill the moment! ...Neji, Tenten. You guys owe me for this BIG TIME! _Sakura would have stopped to 'awwwwww' if she didn't have to do what she did next.

All Neji got to see was a glimps of Haruno Sakura with her arms around Rock Lee...in a full on lip lock.

'WTF!?!?!?!?'

TBC

FINALLY!!!! I compensated for the long update spans with a pretty lenghty chapter, wouldn't you agree? Ignore spelling mistakes. I was working by an invisible deadline so I couldn't proof-reading. Sorry guys. I would like some suggestions since I'm still writing this story as I go. LeeSaku? Anyone? I really don't want to stray from NejiTen since this wasn't originally meant to be a multiparing story. Expect more character cameos and short little skits in between raunchy smut scenes...okay, no smut but there will be a bit of fondling :) I'm proud of this chapter and am very pleased with all my reviewers. Thank you all so much for making me feel good about this crappy little fic. bows with tears in eyes

Kitty Harasser.

P.S.

1. Did everyone notice the whole 'taboo' thing was from the Shipuuden like 2 or 3?

2. Neji is a Cancer. Cancers are romance freaks that's why I think he's charming. . ...in bed.


	6. Exposure

Disclaimer: At this point, if you have not yet realized we are but meer followers sponging off Kishimoto's creation and therefore have no rights to it or anything pertaining to this series etc., you seriously need to get the hell up out this bitch...what?

**Confessions In the Circus**

**Chapter 6- Exposure**

**Lee Pov----------------------------**

_W-What? She...she's kissing me- no what kind...I know! I'm hallucinating! Sakura-san has no such feelings for me. Then why is she still kissing me?! Oh no...what if Tenten-chan sees this?! Uh-hhu-uh. Why can I not push her away? It's okay, Rock Lee. Just remember WWGD? What Would Gai-Sensei Do? Yes indeed, what would my youthful sensei make of this? _

Normal Pov------------------------

Sakura mentally applauded herself for reaching an all time low. She was way too nice...It went on for a few seconds and she had successfully completed her mission...to divert Lee from NejiTen. Yes, this was what they were to be called from now on to symbolize how their targets were not two, but one! CHA! The 'Green' one was now facing away from NejiTen, much to the young Chunin's relief. However, things got real weird, when out of nowhere Lee began to cry, still holding the kiss, and running his fingers through her hair. Sakura had to fight the urge to beat the green _shit _out of Lee. Remember the mission!

Thankfully, Sakura's prayers were answered when he pulled away still in tears, yet hugged her like a child seeking comfort in its mother. She chose to momentarilly ignore this and shot those vibrant green eyes at NejiTen...ugh she meant Neji because Tenten was still fast asleep. They made eye contact and exchanged questioning stares. Neji's mouth formed a message which he dared not speak in a louder tone due to Lee's manic condition: _What the hell has gotten into you? _Sakura grumbled _Shut up! I'm doing you a favor! Get out of here while you still can! SAVE YOURSELF!!! _With that...whispered, she made a shooing motion with her free hand. Neji nodded and took hold of the sleeping body on his lap.

He didn't really comprehend what was happening but he understood it wouldn't have been pretty if Lee had caught the two of them sharing such a...private moment. This thought made Neji blush slightly. It was true, if he stayed much longer, Lee might accidentally let Sakura in on the agreement, who would then inform Tenten, although, he wasn't in the mood to think about her giving him a killer ass-whooping. They were well out of earshot and Tenten was still sleeping comfortably in his arms so he allowed his body to relax. Surprisingly, he didn't mind at all carrying the girl's extra weight; in fact, it felt nice.

A few yards further it finally hit him how it would look to someone passing by: Hyuuga Neji carrying Konoha's very own Weapon's Mistress bridal-style, nestled in his arms and her face buried deep in his shirt. _It might give people the wrong idea about us._ He smiled at this. Neji looked down at Tenten and felt more than ever the yearning to win this competition and once again have her all to himself.

-------At her place-----------

Much to his relief, Tenten remained asleep for the remainder of the trek home. Once he got her into her bedroom, he took off the blue sandles she had worn on their date and pulled the covers over her. Satisfied, Neji put his hands on his hips and nodded proudly. Then, realizing he was still caked with debris from the restaurant, he decided to take a nice bath. Neji didn't want to overstay his welcome. Hoping Tenten would stay asleep until after he left, he wrote a note:

_I have gone back to the compound. Thank you for having me and for accompanying me for lunch. I am happy to say I enjoyed myself and you serve as a good hostess._

_Neji_

He sighed absentmindedly fantasizing about getting the rubble and drywall fragments out of his hair.

...With Tenten...

Tenten wasn't quite sure what time it was when she finally came to. She was in her room; her spaghetti-strap shirt and skirt still on. She was a little delirious from all that heavy sleeping when her eyes fell on a note placed on her nightstand. When she read it, it made her roll her eyes and grin at Neji's formality even among friends. She was alone in the room. Upon closer inspection, however, this was proved false.

Her bathroom light was on and the door slightly ajar. Tenten could hear her faucet running and the faint sound of the showerhead pouring water into the bathtub. Her eyes snapped open. If Neji had already left then...who was in her bathroom?! Her eyes narrowed on the door. What if it was Lee in there or something; touching her towels or her _feminine hygeine products_?! Eeeewwwwwwwww. With a stern face, she stomped over to the source of the sounds and threw the door open. Its occupant stood up in suprise, his clothing (or lack thereof) leaving _nothing _to the imagination.

"Lee, you get your butt out of my...bath...room?" she froze. Neji. Water. Dripping. Naked.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Tenten let out a hellish shriek and turned away. Unfortunately, there was a conveniently placed mirror facing them, allowing her to get another eye-full. The shade her face turned could make Tayuya's hair freakin' jealous. Neji kept looking at her back before common sense kicked in and instructed him to sink back into the tub. _Minutes later_:

"Hello, Tenten." Neji said sheepishly.

"Hello, Neji." Tenten squeaked still with her back to him.

"You can turn around now, Tenten."

"Okay, Neji." she said, although she did not budge an inch from her position.

"_Now, _Tenten." slowly the girl obliged, and centimeter by centimeter, turned her head to look at him. She was oddly relieved to find not a trace of a scowl or frown on his face but instead a bright blush to match her own. "Gomen. I thought you were still asleep."

"D-Don't think nothin' of it. Heheh."

"So...how much did you see?

"E-Excuse me?"

"How much did you _see_."

Tenten was at a severe loss of words and her wits were scrambled enough to make a nice omelet. Naturally at this fragile state, she answered his question with complete blunt honesty. "...All the way to Suna." Neji grumbled in his uncomfortable squatting position. She hoped his flaming red face was just an effect of the stuffy heat in the room. It did look ridiculous on him.

"Again, forgive me. I'm sure you are very insulted."

"Me? No!" Tenten regained normal speech, trying to concentrate on Neji's stern face and not let her gaze sink lower. Tempting isn't it, Neji fangirls? "Of course not, Neji, man you're body's kickin'!"

"What the- ?!" they said in unison. Apparently, Tenten hadn't fully recovered.

"Thank you? You as well?" Neji tried to be polite to make sure the conversation would move on and leave the topic of his "kickin' body". Tenten blushed furiously and looked at the ground. Neji couldn't help but wonder if things would be awkward from then on. Probably yes. Best case scenario, she rips off her clothes and joins me in the tub. _Whoa! Hold it, Neji, we don't have those kind of thoughts! _He obviously supressed puberty or something. Shaking his head, he addressed Tenten once more, "Do you mind leaving?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Tenten hurriedly walked out of the door and closed it behind her. She pressed her back on the door and slid down to the floor slowly. More than ever she wished Neji would just leave. She wanted to take a long shower (without Neji in it). Wouldn't it be grand to just block out everyone? Lee, Sakura, Ino, Gai-sensei, Hiashi...Neji? No. Not Neji. Tenten knew no matter how much she wanted him away from her at the moment, it would not be long before something in the back of her mind would start aching for him. She _knew _it would, since it happened every time he wasn't there. The weapons mistress sighed and leaned her head back on the bathroom door to try and distract the other side of her that seemed to exist for blushing and Neji-obsessing. _I know, I'll go weapons shopping tomorrow! That'd be great! Then I should ask Neji- _damn...back at square one. _How many times have I said his name today?_ _I'm hopeless..._

She had lost track of time. It wasn't until later, when she was leaning her whole body against the door, that it bolted backward and she realized Neji was done with his shower. Tenten grudgingly got to her feet. She looked her teammate over a few times as if making sure he was fully clothed. She nodded, approving his attire. The Hyuuga boy made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue and calmly walked past her. The kunoichi followed the trail of water forming from his dripping hair to her bed where he was collecting his things and putting them away in his bag.

"You're leaving?", Tenten paused for an answer. A small bob of his head was the reply. She pouted unconsciously and slumped her shoulders. "That's too bad. These past two days have been so hectic, it'll be hard to get used to all the stillness of being in this house alone." She did not mean to sound so disappointed but truth-be-told she was beginning to be. Neji still did not turn back but instead smirked lightly and continued to pack.

"You sound perfectly miserable for someone who is ridding themselves of two insufferable ninja and a handful of pestering kunoichi." he laughed a bit more at his own wit. His words sparked a question in her mind.

"Say, how did I get here after we left the restaurant?"

"I...took you home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb your nap."

"That's bull! Then how come when I collapse after training you shake me awake so I can go stand in the freezing-cold river cooling your six-pack of Coca-Cola?!"

"...Hn."

"Neji."

"Good-bye, Tenten."

"Neji!"

"Fine. If it interests you that much, ask Sakura-san." he smirked and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything." he said almost mockingly and left the room. Once she heard the front door shut, the weapons mistress pounced on her phone and slammed in Sakura's speed-dial number.(she was 6 ). Tenten did enjoy a good mystery and goodness knows what could have happened while she was out! She composed herself a bit and waited for someone to pick up at the other end. Finally a familiar feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!", Tenten chirped happily.

"Tenten-chan? What's up?"

"Neji _finally _left and I'm all alone," she heard giggling from her friend's end and quickly continued before Sakura got a chance to say something to further embarass her, " but he did leave me wondering how I got home. I'm not sure if you know but we were eating some lunch when er...there was a slight accident in the restaurant. We went out to the forest-"

"And you fell asleep on his lap." Sakura concluded smugly.

"How'd you know?!" the other kunoichi gasped.

"I was there, of course"

"Eh?"

"I was just walking through the woods and I came upon such a lovely sight! You guys were cuddling!"

"WE WERE NOT CUDDLING!...We were just resting together."

"Sure, whatever. As I was saying when Neji realized I had seen you guys cuddling he begged me not to tell a soul! He said he wouldn't deny he had feelings for you but that _you _should be the first to find out, so I was sworn to secrecy!"

"Yeah right! Nice try, Sakura." Tenten rolled her eyes. Honestly, was the girl aware of just how well she knew Neji?

"No, wait! That's not all! Then I threatened to wake you up and tell you so he drew you up in his strong arms and ran off with you into the forest! I hope he didn't take advantage of you." she bit back giggles. Tenten's jaw dropped. What in the world?

"Hello? Hello?", Sakura heard a click and then a dial tone. She clentched her fists. "Why that little...!"

(With Tenten)

"She's lying. I know she is, damn it!" Tenten yelled to no one in particular, not to say herself.

"You're right. That's not how I remember it at all"

_Oh god. Who now? _

At her window her eyes met dull cole orbs and the trademark ebony hair styled in a near gravity-defying way. She was inmersed in the stare and she barely seemed to notice the pair of eyes were now beside her. Long pale fingers gently ran down the side of her cheek.

"You must be so confused."

TBC

I know: a less impressive, more perverse, less coherant, significantly shorter chapter than the last. Hey, people, you know I try! The only reason its a well...'quickie' is because I knew I had to end it right at that scene to make for a kickass cliffhanger. I know most of you guys hate cliffies but I knew I had to spark your interest. The only thing I like is that this story is relatively fast-paced. I thought the story was getting kind of boring as hell...yeah. However, my faithful reviewers whom I love so dearly seem to disagree. I appreciate your existance.

Notes:

1. I've read at least 3 'Neji walking in on Tenten showering' fics here but never one in reverse. If one of you guys has written the opposite, thank you for beating me to the punch and making me look like some no-talent biter in front of the people who read this. j/k.

2. I hope I got Neji's tone just right. He speaks all smart. Come on. Volume 8 of the manga "Bucolic non-entities" ? _Someone _reads the dictionary.

3. I just realized Sasuke isn't MIA in this story when it's clearly post time skip (remember my announcement a few chapters before). Okay...so he came groveling back after Orochimaru got too frisky and he now works at that Fancy Shmancy High-Brow Restaurant and dances for Tsunade when she's bored.

4. I'll explain why Lee cried later.

5. **I'M NOT MAKING THIS SASUTEN. **If you're a fan of the pairing, it shouldn't be too hard to squint and pretend it's there. I'll write it like that for the rare SasuTen fans out there. If I can barely handle a love triangle, imagine a love _**square.**_ Also LEESAKU is out of the picture because you guys seem to like SasuSaku more.

Damn...the notes are almost as long as the chapter TTTT. They'll be real short in the next 1.


	7. Uchiha Sasuke's New Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own a lock of his hair and a urine sample...no, I'm serious.

**Confessions In the Circus**

**Chapter 7- Uchiha Sasuke's New Resolve**

**Sasuke's Point of View?! **---------

_I could not believe the pathetic sight before me. Oho! So we find the famous Weapons Mistress (who's name escapes me) looking so defenseless under my grip. It was best not to waste time but to get what I came for before she had a chance to object. Ha. It would seem Neji has cast her under his spell. How? I'll never know. He isn't exactly Casanova. It must be for his looks and status. Oh well, one less shallow fangirl to deal with._

(Still Sasuke)

"Aww, did Sakura's story upset you?" I smirked.

"No." she said before slapping my hand away.

"Oh, but you seem so distressed. I know you probably don't find yourself worthy of N-"

"You said you knew what really happened." the girl demanded, cutting me off. Women are becoming _so_ disrespectful.

"That's not true. I said I had seen what happened though I can't be sure of anything."

"So, you're retarded?" _The nerve._ I was getting ready to punch her some but decided against it. She was useful to me. I rolled my eyes.

"After getting off from work, I went to go find Sakura but instead..." I trailed off. The sickening image of my teammate in the arms of that green douche bag made me quiver.

"Yes?" she crossed her arms and leaned against her bedpost.

"I found her with...lips...Lee!" I practically gagged and the room fell silent.

"That's even screwier than what Sakura said. Come on Sasuke-kun. What _really _happened." she was now pleading.

"My word isn't reliable? I just _told _you I saw Sakura kissing and hugging Lee. Behind her were you and your man-slut. You were sleeping on his lap when Sakura motioned for him to go. He picked you up and disappeared into the woods. Afterward, my teammate let go of him and ran off somewhere."

"Why are you always around in the least convenient situations. Do you often stalk people?"

"No. Stalking is for people who can't get any."

"Get any what?"

"Damn, you're slow." What's-her-name was the _real _retarded one here.

(Normal POV)

"Besides _that, _do you have any idea why Sakura would make-out with Lee just to give Neji time to run off into the woods with me?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Sasuke screeched.

"Oh no, of course not, since this happens like, everyday!" She retorted.

"So...you are completely unaware of the rumors being spread about you and your fellow comrades?" the Uchiha smirked slyly.

"...No. I'm pretty damned sure they wouldn't let _me _in on it, smart one."

"You watch how you talk to me. Be glad I'm trying to help. Anyways, I can't believe you haven't realized they are both fighting over you with mad fervor."

"Okay. That's a story with holes up the ass, buddy."

"Oh come on! These two have been playing a dirty tug-of-war with you and you've failed to notice?!" Sasuke was becoming _very_ impatient.

"..."

"Doesn't it seem odd that both of them seem to gravitate around you all of a sudden?"

"...Didn't you say that you saw Lee and Sakura making out?"

"That's what doesn't fit." Sasuke tapped his fingers on his chin.

"Why are you 'helping' me again?"

"Mainly because I hate seeing Lee with Sakura but since they seem to be connected with you and Neji I thought we might just kill two birds with one stone."

"Oh my Gosh. What are you planning to do to Lee?!" Tenten choked, taking the figurative phrase literally.

"Castrate him if he thinks he can play gigolo with you and Sakura...mainly Sakura." Sasuke shook his head crossly. Tenten was very excited to find that Sasuke had a tiny thing for Konoha's pesky little cherry blossom. Aside from that, she couldn't keep her heart from fluttering at the thought that Neji might finally be taking interest in her. However, what Sasuke said next shot her poor heart down and that subject was once again fogged by uncertainty.

"That Neji's a sly one isn't he?" the other shinobi in the room finally brought her back down to Earth.

"What do you-"

"When he wants something, he doesn't mess around. Unfortunately, you're his new goal." he saw Tenten's eyes grow wide and continued on a boost of confidence. She was soaking it all up. "Imagine what kind of things he's got planned for you, girl. Oh, that boy- he's something." Sasuke began to look and talk as if he was somewhere, anywhere, but in Tenten's room.

"Stop beating around the bush. You're not making sense." she sighed. This ninja that all girls seemed to have once worshipped was annoying her to new limits. Sasuke shot her a dark glare though she shrugged it off. She was, of course, Neji's teammate; she had dealt with these every day.

"Right then, the only explanation I have for Neji having an interest in you is that he's bored and just wants a good fu-" She cut through his words.

"Oh, I see. Yep, Sasuke, makes perfect sense. Everyone knows it's impossible for any guy to just _like _me because I'm a nice person or, ya know, pretty since I'm obviously none of those things! I'm glad that I can at least serve as a 'good fu-'"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why the sudden 'liking' for you, then? Did cupid hire a sniper to gun him down and make him hot over you like an electric blanket, foshizzle?!"

"As much as you're out of character and overusing slang terms, you have a point. My opinion? He doesn't like me. He just came over last night to escape his hell-born uncle, or something. Lee felt left out and came as well. Lee obviously likes Sakura since he kissed her. Neji obviously likes no one since he left deliberately even when I told him to stay another night-" Tenten groaned, realizing she had leaked out embarassing information once again.

"Oh ho! Now isn't that adorable. Another thing you should know, Lee was in tears when they kissed. Explain that one."

"He's an... emotional person."

"He began to bawl and latch onto her like a diseased animal, girl."

"It's Tenten."

"It's past 10 o'clock already? Impossible."

"My _name's _Tenten." she said through gritted teeth.

"Congratulations. I'll meet you here bright and early so we can go gather information." Sasuke nudged her shoulder playfully and hopped onto her windowsill. "Leave the window open for me." Tenten just nodded and waved goodbye. Once he was gone she slammed the window shut and stomped to her bathroom to get out of the uncomfortably tight clothes she was in...still!

(6:45 am sharp!) RECONNAISSANCE TIME!

'Tenten, will you marry me and produce plenty of little heirs to the Hyuuga Clan with me, yeah?'

'Of course I will, Deidara. Wait, aren't you a girl?'

'Not if you don't want me to be, baby'

'Shut up! I love another guy and you love Kisame. It wasn't meant to be, Dei-chan.'

'Yeah, whatever, you hussy'

'I bet Neji rubs marmalade on better than you do!'

'Not the orange kind, yeah.'

'Well, I don't like the orange kind!'

'Tenten.'

'Yeah?'

'Get up, please.'

'Huh?'

'Girl! WAKE UP!' Tenten's eyes ripped open, and she flew from the clutches of that less-than-agreable dream back to her room. Beside her was none other than Cockatoo Boy once again smirking. She stifled a scream which came out as a low yelp.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried out.

"Being on time to pick you up for our mission, maybe?" he rolled his eyes. "Thank Kami you woke up, you really look ghastly in your sleep." Tenten was about to punch his lights out. Sensing this, he held out a hand and signaled her to settle down. "Do you know you also _talk_? What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing..." she blushed and took her eyes off of his face.

"Are you getting dressed or not?"

"Oh yeah, just give me a sec." Tenten hauled herself out from the covers but Sasuke grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Here." he gave her a black garment. She looked it over: a jumpsuit. She looked at Sasuke, and for the first time realized he was wearing a conventional ninja outfit. His entire body was covered with tight black cloth in exception of his head and hands. "You can't wear your cute little buns today."

"Why not?" then as if answering her question, he handed her a black ski mask looking thing that only showed the wearer's eyes. Yep. The stereotypical ninja outfit. "Oh." Sasuke slid on his. If it wasn't for those trademarked black eyes, he would be unidentifiable.

"How did you get in my house? I made sure to shut the window."

"Somehow, I knew you would. I took your house keys while you weren't looking."

A few minutes later...

"Alright, Sasuke-kun. It's 7 a.m."

"Roger that. We're on our way."

"To where?"

"Where _else_? That Hyuuga boy likes coming over to your house unannounced. Isn't it time you return the favor?" he said monotonously. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? There are like, a bazillion pairs of Byakugan eyes in there!"

"A true shinobi knows how to overcome all obstacles. These jumpsuits will help us blend into our surroundings."

"But it's seven in the morning." Tenten sighed. Sasuke laughed heartily at this.

"And so it is. No matter, our real target for now isn't the Hyuuga kekkei genkai, or their compound. It's that Neji kid."

"I don't know about this, Sasuke..."

"Will you just trust me on this?" Even through the suit's material, Tenten could tell he was smiling as warmly as a cold little man-boy like him could. "I know what I'm doing. I _was _under one of the Legendary Sannin's tutelage, so I'm not a fool." Even if by 'Legendary Sannin' Sasuke meant the psycho-ass pedophile that had tried to destroy her village, Orochimaru, Tenten felt slightly relieved at this and relaxed her body. Sasuke continued speaking with much more ease "Hey, I promise at the end of all this, we'll get our time's worth. You'll sort out your love triangle and I'll _destroy _mine. Lee x Saku x Sasu, my coveted balls." The kunoichi couldn't help laughing at this.

A rough mile through the nearby woods and they had reached the compound unnoticed. The two figures stalked through the shrubbery encasing the vast complex.

"Okay, Tenten. Here we go." Sasuke pulled something out from his shuriken holster. It was a gold colored scroll sealed with a black silk ribbon. Dark brown eyes followed his left hand as it discarded the ribbon. "I know you've been wondering how we're going to intercept security. Good thing I planned ahead and gathered some intel. _This_" he tossed the tightly wound paper from hand to hand "is one of the few things I've been able to keep from my dear mentor; a secret scroll. It makes you _invisible_." [I got that from ultimate ninja the video game...heheh. what? It does turn them invisible in the game...

"I still don't fully understand how we can get past those all-seeing eyes!" Tenten whispered harshly although she did think it was pretty neat. The younger boy sighed, obviously his patience wearing thin.

"If I activate this, we will both be invisible, you following me? I have the schematics of the compound I snatched from Lady Hag yesterday." Tenten chose to ignore the nasty stab at her once greatest idol. "Ready?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." In reality she felt in no way prepared although the idea of using a secret scroll to spy on Neji sounded incredibly tempting.

"Before, though, I must warn you. We'll need to hold hands."

"Hey there buddy!..." Tenten spat out, almost blowing their cover. Her face turned pink.

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. When we turn invisible, we will no longer be able to see each other. If we get separated, we won't be able to find one another until the scroll's effects wear off. Make sure to hold on to me tightly. I'll lead you to his room." Then he began to whisper more to himself than anything. "Heh. Then we'll find out who Lee really likes and I'll know whether to skewer him with Chidori or not." Then he unfurled the scroll and performed some quick hand signs. One more nod to each other and Tenten gripped onto Sasuke's wrist [much to his discomfort.

Tenten felt her legs swiftly going along the dirt path, her chakra concealed and her footsteps as light as the breeze blowing past them [that's really gay...I'm ashamed of myself . She was being tugged (rather roughly) past all the unsuspecting inhabitants; the members of Neji's clan [okay, I'm overdoing it. After what seemed like half an hour the tugging finally stopped in front of one of the many identical doors in the building. A moment passed and finally the pressure on her wrist relaxed. The door slid open. She tip-toed along with Sasuke to the Hyuuga's bed. Tenten knew that bed well. OKAY! Not in the way it sounded. This wasn't the first time she had wound up in this room, after all. The secret scroll appeared from nowhere and in a small blast of smoke, she could see the young Uchiha next to her.

"Now what?" she said, following Sasuke's gaze to the bed.

"Now, Tenten, we wait." before she had a chance to object or even realize what had happened, she found herself being shoved under her teammates bed. "No one checks under their bed for their friends to be spying on them, and if needed, we can just use the scroll again."

1 Loooooooong Hour Later...

"Yes Uncle! I understand! I'll be down for breakfast later!" Neji's voice rang from behind the door. _Breakfast?_ This reminded Tenten that it was only around 9 to 10 o'clock in the morning. She also became aware of her painful hunger, not having eaten at all that day. She was forced to put aside these thoughts once their target opened the door. He kicked off his shinobi sandals (he hadn't bothered to take them off before) and walked over to his closet. The two observed that he was wearing a plain white robe. He reached inside for his usual outfit. _ZOMG NOT AGAIN!!!_ The weapons mistress shut her eyes and inwardly squeaked. Suddenly, a faint knock sounded at the door. Both shinobi in hiding exchanged looks of relief. In walked Hinata. They couldn't really see her but that unique voice was a tip-off.

"Neji-nii-san! Why didn't you eat breakfast? Are you feeling well?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm fine." that's considered a pretty long answer for Neji. Tenten was glad to see he hadn't woken up pissed that day.

"Great! Now we can talk!" Hinata turned back and closed the door.

"What, oh kind lady, do you wish to speak of?" Neji said sarcastically. His young cousin was wise and let that slide.

"When are you going to let us in on your plan?"

"How does 'never' sound, Hinata-sama?" she put on a bunny pout [yes, they pout...not... and Hinata's a bunny and made sure Neji saw it.

"Please, I promise it'll stay on a need-to-know basis"

"But that's just it, Hinata-sama. How _many _of your little friends need to know?"

"You can't exactly blame us. I wouldn't want you to do anything to hurt Tenten-chan..."

"Oh, relax. She's a big girl-"

"Yes, but don't you find this all a little bit selfish?! You and Lee-san...why are you treating her like property?!" Hinata looked furious for the first time in a very long time. Sasuke was taking mental notes on their conversation. Tenten, on the other hand, was anxious to hear more.

"You forget that Lee is the one who brought up the bet."

"Weren't you the one who made the terms? Nii-san, I care about you so I don't want to see you throw away your only chance for heterosexual love!" She blurted out. The other seemed to be peeved by her pleas and instead he shook his head. She frowned deeper. He got closer as she instinctively backed away.

_Neji wouldn't do anything to her...would he? _

"She'll be angry if she finds out!" Hinata was starting to sound desperate.

"Yes, but what Tenten-chan doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" he said in his usual colorless tone. His hand moved to her indigo hair and ruffled it a bit. Neji used a mock-playful voice and added, "That is...if a certain 'little sister' of mine doesn't tell her."

All in all, this seemed to rattle her nerves. As if he had given her a death threat, she scuttled out of the room without looking back at him. The kunoichi among them was vexed but there was no time to dwell in these thoughts. Neji was feet from them. Still wearing his yukata, he left the room. A few seconds passed.

"We've been spotted." the Uchiha sighed exasperatedly.

"W-What?!"

"Shush. Be quiet. There's no use activating the scroll now." Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her out from their hiding place.

"If he knows we're here why isn't he coming after us?" she demanded.

"Why wouldn't he finish changing, then? He must have heard your incessant 'eep'ing and figured to let us come out rather than to poke under the bed for us. Didn't you see that sideways glance he gave us just before he left? We better just gets a chance to ambush us."

"Wow, you're really smart for a little pipsqueak." Tenten concluded proudly.

"Shut up and hurry before I leave you behind!" he said venomously. He already had one leg out the window, and scanned outside with his kekkei genkai. She grudgingly followed until an arm grabbed her from behind. The brunette stopped dead. Someone had her in a headlock and it wasn't too hard to imagine who.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" She shrieked before she realized she had given away his identity. He, who was still sitting on the window sill searching the grounds, snapped his neck back in alarm. His dark eyes widened. His fellow spy had been captured and what's more, she had revealed him to the subject!

"What Sasuke... uh, who's this Sasuke you speak of...Natsuki?" ooooh yeah. They were fucked. Tenten sweatdropped and the Jounin growled. "We better get back to...Iwa before the other rock nin beat us there. We have already collected the dust sample for our...mission for our anti-dust bunny campaign-"

"Give up, already! He's not buying it!" Tenten, who was still being held firmly in place groaned. Neji stared patiently at Sasuke who seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict. "Just go if you want to, there's no reason for _both _of us to get an Air Palm up the butt!"

"What and just abandon you like a coward? Besides, I haven't gotten a good answer from this freak." Sasuke smirked from behind the mask. With only a few months back in Konoha, he had begun to regress to his 12-year-old self, however, growing a sense of humor. He hopped off from the window and walked toward NejiTen. (couldn't resist!) Tenten looked back to see if Neji was pissed beyond reason but was instead surprised to see him smirking back. He put a hand on Sasuke's head and took the mask from him.

"Sasuke, what a surprise! And who might this be? Sakura, you really are patheti-" he grinned as he unmasked the female assailant. He came to the closest to what a cold-hearted bastard like him ever did to crapping himself completely. "T-Te-Tente-Tenten?"

"I can explain! Once you left yesterday, Sasuke came into my bedroom and-" Neji's eyes were ablaze with fury and indignation. "T-Then, he came again today and he dressed me and we held hands and came here and-"

He grabbed Sasuke by the neck of the jumpsuit. The Uchiha boy shoved his hand away.

"You've got 5 seconds to explain" They said in unison. Byakugan and Sharingan flashed dangerously.

TBC.

Finally, this story is almost done. I _did _make it seem SasuTen-ish. Sorries. I assure all NejiTen/SasuSaku shippers that's just what they'll get only because I'm too tired to make it anything more...daring and exiting. Wow, ending multi-chapter/multi-pairing stories is a bitch! I can't wait to start other stories, but rest assured I'll give the last chapter one hell of an ending!


End file.
